wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Revvie
If you need me to reply to your message in a timely manner, please leave a signature (press the button labeled "signature" on top of the edit window). Where are the rest? I don't get it, before Halloween, there where about 100 people editing the wikia at a time, every day. Now there are only 2 people, that "random ADS" guy, and user 176.43.202.209. Admins you should promote this wiki, or let your friends know about it, my friends and family aren't into this stuff. Look, the admins are gone. They don't care about this Wiki anymore. They just LEFT... Seriously? WTF? I think I know why everyone is gone Before me and the other guy came, someone was cursing out a number of contributers and admins. Is this true? ( 23:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)) I came to this Wikia a LONG time ago, probably a couple of years before you did. And yeah, that could be true, not sure though. I forgot what happened. (By the way, I'm not Orangitu, I'm the guy who reads your memes.) 23:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban him! Please ban , I've had problems with that little pig before and now, he's vandalizing many pages! Please block him for a LOOOOONG time so we don't have to see his face here ever again. Thank you. 22:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Please stop ignoring us... Orangitu, why must you ignore us? It's like you abandoned this Wiki. You were a great admin... Were... Listen, a vandal has created a spam page called "Sliver's Rage". In his summary of the page, he says he's doing this for the Creepypasta Wiki (seriously, we don't care about that kind of Wiki) and he doesn't seem to mean any harm, but I don't believe him. We don't have many admins in this Wiki, so we need you to delete that page. Okay? That's all we want you to do... 21:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Any Suggestions? About bureaucrat Hello, I recieved your message about whether or not I believe you'd make a good bureaucrat, and I think this wiki could use it. Being an admin and having well over 500 edits, it seems necessary to have you as a bureaucrat. I am not as active as I was, by the way. I just happened to venture over here after playing the worms game and I found quite a lot of vandalism, so I tried to clean some of it up. I soon forgot about this wiki after losing my internet for a few weeks, and that's why I went inactive. Knowing now that we have at least a few active users, I will certainly be more active. Anyways, sure, I'll leave my opinion. EVILORD BADMAN! >:D (talk) :Thanks man, I'll be looking forward to cooperating with you. -- Orangitu | Talk 14:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hows the wiki? Good, bad you name it! Seems the worms wiki site is not popular anymore, but if you like angry birds you better see it if you have time. If not it's ok. --Hammerbro19 (talk) 09:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hammerbro19 (There was another message here that I wrote, but I removed it because it was kinda mean. If you wanted to see the message, look at this page's history.) 14:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Got your feedback. I shoudn't have to say that, but I will try to make this wiki a fun and enjoyable site ok? Cheers! :)--Hammerbro19 (talk) 07:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, thanks for not snapping at me for saying that. xD 14:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Awesome, you're a bureaucrat now! All we need is more admins and this Wiki will be fine. :D 13:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks for the congratulations. I hope we can find some willing candidates in the near future. -- Orangitu | Talk 13:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Woah, you replied already?? Didn't see that coming... And don't worry, we'll find more candidates, and maybe one day Koenachtig will come back to this Wiki. :) ::: 13:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::By the way, just curious, who's the founder of this Wiki? I don't think it's Koenachtig, he was never claimed to be the founder. Who is it? 20:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Nobody knows who found this wiki, all we know is that it was found on March 2006. Koen adopted the wiki in September 2010. -- Orangitu | Talk 21:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nobody knows? Ugh, you gotta be kidding me... I really was hoping to know who this guy was. Let's just pretend Koenachtig founded this Wiki, or maybe you. xD :::::: 23:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Most other wikis knows who their founder is. We don't - you should be proud. :::::::...Hehe, just kidding. On a serious note, We really don't know who our founder was. I've checked the users list - the earliest edit was a wikia creation bot, and there were no edits by the founder even a while after that. I don't even know if the founder intended this wiki to be about the worms games, maybe he wanted to make a database of worm-type computer viruses...? :p :::::::I actually wanted to add this part to our info page, but I just couldn't get the words right. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Well, for some reason that would be kinda depressing if this Wiki really was originally intended to be a database of "worm-type" computer viruses. xD :::::::::Thanks for the reply! 12:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indentation) Usually, the easiest way to find out who founded a wiki is to (potentially briefly) enable the on the wiki, as the founder automatically gets a special badge identifying them as such. If you don't want to do that or it doesn't work for whatever reason, then I imagine that Wikia Staff might have a way of finding out who the founder is; you'd just want to ask on one of their message walls on Community Central. Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you so much, I'd love to meet whoever found this Wiki. You must have a lot of knowledge of Wikias... : 21:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest, I'm not particularly interested to finding out who found this wiki. I guess I could try if the other users are interested. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, so I tried temporarily enabling achievements as you suggested, but there's nobody on the leaderboard. I assume the founder would have automatically earned the badge after I turned on the feature - making him the only person on the board; is this correct? Forgive me if my post sounds amateurish, I don't have much experience with wikia's features. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what should have happened. :::Hmm, now that I think about it, the date listed on as the "date created" might actually be the date that this wiki was migrated to the new (at the time) database. If that is the case, I suppose the founder could have lost their "founder" tag during that process. :::...In which case we may never know who founded this wiki. I'm not even sure if staff could help here. :::Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is ridiculous... What kind of fool would create a Wikia and hide himself so no-one ever knows who created it? ::::: 14:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I don't think that was done on purpose. From what I can tell, wikia (probably) moved its wikis to a new database in around 2006, which made the founder lose his founding tag. I guess the founder had already gone inactive around that time, so he never made any edits after the move. ::::::I'm not too sure about this theory though, if this was indeed correct, there should already be more than a few articles on the wiki when it was "created". Wikistats listed that at the time of its "founding", the wiki only had two images and zero articles. --Orangitu | Talk 10:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::You may be right. Good theory, I don't have much knowledge about Wikias though. Oscuritaforze, however, seems to be an expert. ::::::::This was one long discussion (that I started), maybe we should end it or clean it up. It's strange, I just created this discussion to congratulate you for becoming a bureaucrat, and now we're suddenly talking about the founder of this Wiki and computer viruses. Weird, huh? (And I don't know how to reset the indentation.) :::::::: 13:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I heard a rumour for another worms game, is it true? Is it a hoax? Am I just confusing this with worms 4:mayhem? I don't know... Anyway, I found somewhere that a new game (possibly being confused with worms 4:mayhem) called worms mayhem is being developed by team17 and they plan on releasing it on Nintendo handhelds, possibly the 3DS and/or the Wii U, then again, when I search for the next sonic game I find sources from 2005, 2010, etc. Keep in mind this is just a rumour, so don't get your hopes up until team17 (might) announce it. ( 15:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC))now think of everything not existing, then rest your brain, cause I was told I have a knack at these things, by my mom :) :It would have been nice if you've provided me a link to where you found it, that way it would be much easier for me to tell if this rumour is true or not. Anyway, always take rumours with a pinch of salt. -- Orangitu | Talk 12:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I doubt it's true. Team17 already created a game called "Worms 4: Mayhem" (which is my favorite Worms game), and it wouldn't make sense if they create another Worms game that has the same title, just without the "4", making it "Worms Mayhem". I think whoever stated there's going to be a new Worms game with that title must've been lying or misunderstood something. Don't believe him. ::: 14:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC)